


Through the Eyes of a Child

by Amberboo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Slow Burn...maybe, Sweet Moments, feels all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberboo/pseuds/Amberboo
Summary: Steve is in love with both his best friends. One is from the past and one is from the future. But what happens when they both fall in love with each other and never realize Steve's feelings for them? Steve is left cold and empty, refusing all help from anyone and deciding to suffer in his own silence. But things change when he's regressed down into a young boy and the Avengers are forced to cope with the fact that their leader is now a young, emotional, and sickly eight year old. And while this may seem like a situation from hell, they eventually see this as an opportunity to get closer to Steve and see the real person that hides under that tough exterior. Will Steve revert back to his old self and finally confess his feelings? Or will he still remain young and be raised by his new family?





	Through the Eyes of a Child

     Steve was trying to ignore the headache that was starting to take form in behind his eyes as he boarded the Quinjet, but his attempts were failing. The entire team was already on board when he hopped on and the door automatically closed when he slipped into one of the seats. Clint was piloting today, excitedly chatting with Falcon who was trying to make sure the man didn’t get carried away and cause them to crash before they got to the scene. Wanda was happily showing Vision something on her phone. Steve didn’t really know what it was, but whatever it was, it seemed to get Vision to show some slight emotion. Natasha was sitting across from Steve, tinkering with her weapons and not really socializing with anyone at the moment. And that left Tony and Bucky. They were sitting a few seats down from Steve, talking in hushed voices and occasionally Tony would let out a giggle in response to whatever Bucky had whispered in his ear. And to tell the truth, it annoyed Steve to no end.

     They had become very close the past year and a half, so close that they announced to the team they were a “thing” a few months ago. Everyone had been happy for them, but Steve felt a twinge of irritation and hurt at the news. Not only did Bucky not mention his advances towards Tony _once_ , but he also felt hurt that his chances with either men were shot down. Yes, Steve loved both men. But now, his chances of wooing one, at least one, was gone in a flash. And he wasn’t handling it well at all.

     “What’re you thinking?” Steve was jostled out of his thoughts and saw that Natasha has now moved to sit beside him, her eyes staring intensely at him.

     “Nothing. I just have a headache,” he answered.

     “Doesn’t look like it’s just a headache. Especially with the way you’ve been cutting your eyes over at the two lovebirds over there,” she nodded towards Tony and Bucky without taking her eyes off him. Steve swallowed and tried to hide his nervousness. When he didn’t answer, Natasha sighed and placed a hand on his arm. This was really weird since she didn’t like affection at all. “Look, I know what you’re feeling. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at them for years now. But, you can’t let this eat at you, Steve. You either got to tell them or just forget about it and cope with the consequences.”

     “You don’t know, Natasha. I _am_ coping. Just…leave me be,” he sighed, frustrated that she was right. She gave him an unconvincing look and the hand on his arm turned into a vice.

     “No, you’re not. You’ve constantly avoided them, avoided the team, for months now. Busying yourself with missions, locking yourself in your room, and pretending to be happy when we know you’re not. Even Bucky came up to me asking were you okay because he hasn’t seen you in so long! Don’t you see you’re hurting yourself? Do you need therapy, Steve?” His nose turned up at the mention of therapy. He felt like he could handle his dilemma alone, without the help of some… _shrink_. “Steve, I know therapy is taboo, especially from your time, but you have to talk to someone about this?”

     “About what Natasha?! You want me to let a total stranger analyze me just so they can say, what, I have a mental problem that can be fixed with happy chats and some pills?” Natasha tried to calm Steve down, but he continued on. “There’s no help for me. I’ve just been dealt the wrong hand and am trying to handle it to the best of my ability. Just let me be, please.” He pleaded with her, his eyes watering and pain showing on his face. Realizing that this was a conversation best left for later, she nodded and backed off, dropping her hand into her lap.

     Just in time, Clint announced that they arrived and landed the jet (as gently as only Clint could) on the asphalt of the street. He opened the door and Steve was the first one out. He hurried down the street towards the loud blasts and screaming civilians, hoping to get this mission over with so he could go back to his room.

     The team, who were still back at the Quinjet, watched in shock as Steve hurried off. Clint was strapping on his holsters when he said, “Damn. Looks like someone’s eager.”

     “You’re telling me. It looks like Cap has got a bigger stick up his ass,” Tony muttered. Bucky gave Tony a concerned look.

     “It’s not like that,” Natasha spoke up as she turned on the charges of her gauntlets.

     “Then what is it, then?” Tony pressed, unconvinced.

     “He’s going through something that neither of you can understand, for one thing. Not like you have attempted to either.”

     “What is it?” Bucky stepped forward and his eyes pleaded for Natasha to tell him. But she couldn’t. It was not her place. And she told them just that.

     “What do you mean we haven’t attempted? Steve won’t even let us utter out a greeting, let alone stay long enough for us to have a conversation. The man’s been avoiding us this entire time! So, please, enlighten me on how we can fix Steve back into the lesser asshole he was before.” Natasha glared at Tony. He also glared at her and let out an angry huff.

     “Tony, you shouldn’t be talking about someone refusing help when you yourself struggle with emotional trust and like to put yourself in harm’s way without thinking about how others feel,” Natasha shot out.

     “Sticks and stones, Natasha. Sticks and stones.”

     “Enough!” Bucky yelled, his voice sharp and irritated. He looked between the two and was thankful that neither spoke up again. “Steve is obviously going through something that needs the effort of the whole team. We are a family, are we not? Isn’t that what you guys boasted when you dragged me onto this shipwreck? Well then, we will figure out what’s going on with Steve and we’re going to help him through it.”

     “What if you can’t?” Bucky looked at Natasha in confusion, not understanding her question. “What if you, nor the team, can’t help him? What if you’re the ones causing him harm?” Bucky swallowed and tried not to think about the possibility that his best friend now hated him.

     “Then, we’ll just have to figure out something,” he concluded, wanting this conversation to end. Everyone nodded and finished suiting up in silence. Then, they all hurried off the jet and ran towards the commotion.

 

     Steve was hidden behind a concrete barrier, watching and observing the villain as he waited for his team to arrive. Their villain was a middle-aged woman wearing what seemed to be a dress from the fifties. It was sky blue with yellow sunflowers dotted all over. She had matching blue heels and her hair was done in a stiff bob that framed her round face. In her hand was a small wand-like object, which looked oddly like a…wooden spoon? She twirled it around and large sparks shot out of it and caused damage to the surrounding buildings. Civilians had already cleared out and now it was just up to them to reprimand this lady.

     “Cap, we’re here,” Clint announced behind him. He looked up at them and told them what they were up against.

     “So, a crazy fifties housewife. Good, this should be easy,” Tony announced, bursting into the air. Steve called out to him, but it was too late. Tony landed in front of the woman, aiming one of his repulsors at her and firing it up. “Listen, lady. I know you probably got lost on your way to the store, but there’s no need causing all this chaos.” The woman crossed her arms and gave Tony an unimpressed look. “So, we’re just gonna arrest you and make sure your jail cell will be fully equipped with all the doilies you could ask for.”

     “My, my, Mr. Iron Man. Your attitude is far from that of a proper gentleman. It seems to me your parents did a poor job in raising you. Looks like you’ll have to learn from my boys. Oh boys!” She gave a call and the Avengers watched as two giant buff men burst from the surrounding buildings and lumbered towards the woman. They glared down at Tony, who took a step back. “Boys, what do we do with men who can’t watch their manners?”

     “WE BEAT ‘EM,” they cried, sounding as dumb as they looked. They wore suits with the sleeves ripped off and goofy red bow-ties, which made them look very odd next to the dainty looking woman.

     “Well then boys, show Mr. Iron Man how to be proper!” She aimed her spoon at Tony and the two giants flew after him. Tony launched up into the air and narrowly missed the giant fingers grabbing for him.

     Steve was about to tell the team his plan, but Clint, who was now more excited, called out for them to assemble and the team left Steve sitting behind the concrete barrier. Steve gripped his shield in anger and pressed his fingers to the comm. “Guys! We have to come up with a plan!”

     “Maybe next time, Cap,” Clint announced.

     “Yeah, too little too late, Steverooni,” Tony huffed out as he dodged another swipe.

     “Just spot an opening for us and we’ll take it,” Wanda tried adding, not wanting to shut Steve down completely. Steve sighed and jumped up, running into the action.

 

     The fight carried on for around forty-five minutes, coming to a head when one of the twins was downed and being held by Vision, Wanda, and Clint, and the other was stomping the ground in order to squash Natasha, not realizing she’s too quick. Bucky took shots at the monster while Natasha distracted. This left Steve and Tony to deal with the woman. She looked furious and aimed her spoon at them both. “You have ruined my outing with my children! You rude monsters!” she screamed.

     “Yeah, yeah, old hag. Just put the damn spoon down,” Tony taunted. She aimed a bolt of magic at him and he easily dodged it. Steve tried to go around her, but she spotted him and aimed at his shield, sending him flying into the bus stop on the other side of the road. Steve groaned, realizing that he would feel that tomorrow. Tony dodged more beams and sent one flying her way, causing her to cry out as she fell to the ground. Tony landed on the ground and yelled out in triumph. He turned towards Bucky, who finally downed the other man with Natasha, and waved towards him, not seeing the woman slowly raise her spoon at him. Bucky’s eyes widened, and he cried out for Tony to move, but he was too slow.

     Steve also saw the woman move and realized that Bucky would not make it in time to save Tony. But he could. If anything happened to Tony, Bucky would be devastated, especially since he had just recently begun to be more open and be more trusting towards others. The same would happen if Tony lost Bucky. But Steve was expendable. He didn’t really have anyone that loved him like they both loved each other. Plus, he would feel like major shit if he just stood and did nothing. So…he ran.

     Steve pushed everything he had into running to Tony as quick as he could. He put his shield out in front of himself and used it to push Tony, propelling him away from the beam of magic that was heading straight towards himself. Tony’s face was contorted in both shock and fear as he flew away, eyes eventually falling on Steve’s. Steve looked into his eyes and gave him a parting look, just as the beam neared him. He knew everything was over when a sharp pain hit his side and flew all over his body. His mouth opens in a cry, but nothing comes out. White light blinded him as a sharp explosion erupted around him. Then, he felt nothing.

 

     Bucky watched in horror his Steve pushed Tony out the way and put himself in danger of the woman’s magic. A white light erupts and blinds them all, causing them to fall back from the force. When everything dimmed back to normal, he stumbled up onto his feet and hurried towards Tony who was lying on the ground a few meters away. “Tony, are you okay?” Tony groaned and looked up at Bucky, eyes still adjusting.

     “What was that?” he groaned.

     “I don’t know but we gotta help Steve,” Bucky told him as he hoisted him to his feet. They both turned and looked at the small crater that the explosion caused. Bucky’s face sunk as he realized Steve was in that and they hurried over. Natasha was already sliding down the sides and hurried over to Steve’s still, prone body. His small…body. Very small body. Natasha reached him and lifted him up, watching as his suit slipped off his body and revealed his very narrow shoulders and his spiny back. His blonde hair was spiked and singed in places and his skin was red and raw, complete with bruises that were starting to show. Natasha looked at him in shock, which was very unusual for her.

     “Steve?” she asked, tilting his head up. His small round face looked up at her in fear and confusion. His big blue eyes watered, and Natasha felt his shoulders begin to shake.

     “Where’s my mam?”

     Big tears fell down Steve’s face and he began to cry. Natasha tried to shush the boy, but he only cried harder. “Your mom is gone for the moment. She put us in your care,” she tried to explain, but he wasn’t having it. He was small, naked and alone in this giant world, surround by people who he didn’t know. Again.

     “Where she gone to? Who are you? I don’ know you at all!” he cried. Bucky, Tony, and the rest of the gang finally made it down to the crater and stood around the young boy. Natasha looked to them for help and Tony smirked at her. He had this under control.

     He walked in front of Steve and bent down in front of him. Steve’s eyes opened wider in shock and his cries faltered as he tried to take in what Tony was. “Look at this, kid,” Tony chuckled and shot some rockets from his gauntlets in the air, causing three massive explosions. Steve jumped at each individual explosion and his cries came back full force, turning into screams and him covering his ears.

     “We’re getting bombed!” he cried, face red and splotchy. Tony frowned and stood up.

     “Usually the kids like that,” he muttered. Wanda huffed and hurried over to Steve, dropping to his level. He winced away from her, feeling as though she was going to cause another explosion. Instead, she reached out to him and pulled him into a comforting hug.

     Steve cried into her shoulders and wrapped his small arms around her neck, scared beyond his wits. “Calm down, _dorogaya_. Everything will be okay, okay? Your mom is just away for some time and she’ll be back. But right now, you have to stay with us, okay? I promise you’ll be alright,” she cooed, rubbing his head and smoothing down his hair.

     “B-But, I’m scared and I don’ know you,” Steve whimpered.

     Wanda pulled him away and stared into his big baby blues, giving him a gentle smile. “I’m your cousin Wanda, but you can call me Big Sis, okay? I’ll make sure to be with you every step of the way. Do you trust me?” She gave him a sincere look and Steve eventually nodded, jumping back into her arms. She wrapped the baggy clothes around him the best she could and picked him up.

     Natasha ordered for the boys to hold back and make sure their villains get to their proper places. They didn’t object and watched as Wanda and Natasha hurried off with little Steve. This left the men to recollect what just happened.

     “So, Steve’s now a tiny child. That is definitely not what I expected,” Tony huffed. Clint picked at a pile of rocks and watched them tumble to the ground.

     “It’s so weird seeing him like that, too. Like, we go from having this big, macho guy who’s tough on the outside and won’t talk to anyone, to this little kid who looks breakable and emotional.”

     “For one thing, Steve’s definitely not breakable. He’s one of the toughest people I’ve ever seen, even when his body looked like it’ll blow away with the wind,” Bucky piped up, silent this entire time because he was mentally trying to wrap his head around the situation. “He’s still our leader through and through. He’s just…incapacitated at the moment. We still need to be there for him, alright?”

     Tony looked at his boyfriend and took in his worried expression. Bucky was really concerned for Steve and Tony could see it. Heck, even he was shaken up by it, but he couldn’t let both of them fall apart. So, he took the man by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “It’s alright. You have me, and he has us. We’ll be there for him,” Tony whispered for only Bucky to hear.

     “Yeah, but what if he’s just like he was back in the forties? He’s gonna die Tony.”

     “We’ll make sure to check for all his allergies and give him the proper meds so that he’ll never feel uncomfortable. Bucky, please, don’t worry. I can’t stand you looking like this.” Tony let him go and looked into his eyes, pleading for him to hold it together.

     “Yes, Bucky. I’ll make sure that Dr. Banner and I give Steve his proper care,” Vision popped up, not realizing that he was doing that creepy, stalking thing again. Tony gave Vision a sincere smile, which he gratefully returned. Bucky finally agreed to relax after suffering from Tony’s puppy eyes for too long. The helicopters from shield finally could be heard in the distance and all the men set off to gather up the bad guys. They were about to round up the lady but found out that she had slipped away during the explosion. But they didn’t really care since she was injured anyway. All they worried about was getting back to Steve.


End file.
